doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shizuka Minamoto
Shizuka Minamoto ( Minamoto Shizuka), or Sue in the American and UK versions, is one of the main characters in the series, being the main female character. In the future after marrying Nobita, she is also known as Shizuka Nobi or Mrs. Nobi. Shizuka's signature color is pink, and she is usually represented by it Appearance Shizuka's appearance has changed little over the years of the Doraemon franchise, she is slim, has a light skin color, black eyes and her hair is usually dark in color and tied up in short pigtails. 1973 anime= In the 1973 anime, Shizuka is short, has dark brown hair, and in the episodes she appeared in, wore a short, pink dress, white socks, and red buckle shoes. |-|1979 anime= During the first few seasons of the 1979 anime, Shizuka had more of a cartoonish-look to her, with oval shaped eyes like in the later episodes of the anime, and has mild-colored skin. Shizuka's brown hair was carried over in the 1979 anime (though it became light brown, while in the 2005 anime, Shizuka has black hair like most of the other characters) and her appearance is mostly the same as before, except she is a little taller, (as an adult she had her hair tied in a bun) and some of the episodes had her wearing different colored shoes. Also, in some episodes, wore outfits other than her pink dress (for example, a red dress, or a white shirt with a brown skirt and beige sweater) |-|2005 anime= In the 2005 anime, Shizuka's height was shortened and her hair was changed to black to match the artwork in the manga, and mostly wore a pink shirt and a dark blue skirt, in some episodes she would wear a dress. In the recent movies, Shizuka has brown eyes. Overall, much of Shizuka's appearance has remained the same over the years, with some small and sometimes unnoticeable changes. According to the July 2017 Animation Update, Shizuka's hair color will once again be changed back to darker shade of brown. |-|Stand by Me Doraemon= ]] The CGI Shizuka has more realistic black hair with the bangs at the right side and dark brown oval shaped eyes. She wears a white overall dress with a dark pink top underneath and yellow buckle shoes. Personality Shizuka is a smart and kind neighbourhood girl. She is, unlike Nobita, a quick-witted and very studious child. Shizuka loves to bathe, and does it several times a day passionately. Unlike Nobita, Suneo, and Gian, she is not a fan of video games, but she does like games like Pink Bubble (spoof of Kirby's Dreamland) and Dino World (spoof of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island). She cares for weaker people, abused animals, and neglected dolls. She wishes to be a nurse or an air-hostess when she grows up. Both jobs reflect her kind nature. Shizuka loves her dolls a lot, to the extent that she loves them more than her own friends. She once freed a little bird from a bundle of strings it got caught in. She also cares deeply for the Grandfather Tree. When she was unable to save the Grandfather Tree, she was devastated but later felt relieved when she saw a little sprout from the Grandfather Tree stump. In one episode, Doraemon, Nobita and Shizuka put her dolls in Nobita's race cars and started racing. Nobita's car crashed and the doll fell out, making Shizuka cry and hate him temporarily. But when she sees Nobita doing the right thing or a good thing for others, it would be enough to make her genuinely forgive Nobita. She is also known for taking piano lessons so she can refuse to hang out with Nobita, which she dislikes because she likes the violin better. Her true passions are sweet potatoes and the violin, in which her playing is as atrocious as Gian's singing. Like Gian, she is also tone deaf to her horrendous violin playing. Sometimes, her practicing disturbs the neighbors, which is why her mother would get mad at her. Shizuka has a split personality, which is mostly shown in the 1973 anime and very early episodes of the 1979 anime.There are scenes that show her sleeping and eating at the same time, stealing her mother's lipstick for her to play with, swallowing an opal, and slipping over a banana peel. Also, in the episode Magical Girl Shizu-chan, she stayed outside late, so her mother locked her outside. However, in the later episodes of the 1979 anime, she is portrayed as more "girly" and ladylike. In the 2005 anime, she is still "girly-ish" and sweet and kind, but a little lesser than the 1979 anime. In the English dub, her personality has been partially rewritten as a more tomboyish an athletic personality (although her kind and sweet nature remains), because during a screen test, American kids did not quite understand her original personality. Relationships Nobita Nobi ]]Shizuka loves Nobita more than any of her friends. However, she gets angry when he behaves rudely or witnesses her taking a bath purposely or accidentally. Despite all of this she usually makes up with him. As seen in many episodes she really cares for him and helps him when he gets into a rough situation like being bullied by Gian and Suneo, getting hurt by falling down or by other means. She also helps him with his studies and invites him over to her house to try the cakes and cookies she makes. Despite of him not having many talents, and messing up a lot. Shizuka admires and likes his kind heart. She will eventually marry him in the future, and have a child named Nobisuke Nobi. Takeshi Gouda Shizuka and Gian are friends, but Shizuka gets worried when Gian invites her to his music concerts along with her other friends. In one episode, she misunderstood and thought Nobita had beaten up Gian, and she was very concerned for him and angry at Nobita. Bully or not, this showed that Shizuka still cares for him. Suneo Honekawa Suneo and Shizuka are good friends. He invites Shizuka, Nobita, Gian, and sometimes Doraemon to his house and tries to ask them to come with him at trip (in which Nobita rarely gets a chance to come with them). Shizuka also apparently admires Suneo's drawing talent, as shown in some episodes. Although sometimes Shizuka can get annoyed with Suneo's selfishness and arrogance towards others, especially Nobita. When Suneo purposely uninvited Nobita to one of his luxurious trips just to destroy Nobita's good mood, Shizuka threatened to reject his invitation if Nobita cannot come. Shizuka also appears a lot of Suneo's dreams, where he rescues her from danger or having a romantic date as tall and more attractive characters. In one episode, while Nobita imitates the voice saying, "Cookies are ready", resulting Suneo knowing that he has called Nobita. Doraemon Doraemon is very fond of Shizuka and enjoys her company. Shizuka often invites Doraemon and Nobita to taste the cakes and cookies she makes. Sometimes she asks Doraemon to borrow his gadgets, which he happily agrees to do so as she is very responsible with them. Hidetoshi Dekisugi Dekisugi is a very good friend of Shizuka's. He is known to help Shizuka in her studies. Shizuka often forms a study group (in some terms, a study "couple") with Dekisugi when she has problems with her homework. She occasionally invites Dekisugi as well as Nobita over to her house to taste her homemade baked desserts. She also goes with him to the library, sometimes. However, she never calls him by his first name like most of the other characters. It has known that Dekisugi has proposed to her, Shizuka refused since he was too "perfect" (unlike Nobita) and can manage without her. Shizuka's mother Shizuka's father Peeko Peeko is Shizuka's pet canary who runs away on multiple occasions and causes Shizuka and Nobita to run around the city looking for her. Pero Pero is a dog that Shizuka kept from her childhood, who is saved from succumbing to illness by Nobita and Doraemon. Names in different languages Trivia *Whenever she is described or dresses up as a bird, she is always a swan, which represents her beauty. *Shizuka resembles Yumeko Kawai from Ninja Hattori-kun and Miyoko Nonohana from Kiteretsu, which are other works by Fujiko F. Fujio. *In the original manga, Shizuka had black hair, but in the 1973 and 1979 anime, her hair was brown. Her hair was changed back to black in the 2005 anime. *Shizuka's passion in taking multiple and sometimes unnecessary baths suggests that she has ablutophilia (love of taking baths). Although, it is not to an unhealthy extend. *Shizuka (しずか, シズカ) is a Japanese word meaning "quiet" or "calm" (静か). It is also a Japanese given name. Though the name is unisex, it is mostly used by females. * According to a side material, her parents named her "Shizuka" because they want her to grow up and be a proper lady. *In the American English manga, Shizuka's name isn't changed, but in the English anime dub, her name is changed to Sue. *In the earlier Malay adaptation for the manga and anime, Shizuka's name is misspelled and mispronounced as "Sizuka". *Her counterpart in Mirror World is tomboyish and rude. Coincidentally, Shizuka in the English dub is somewhat tomboyish. *In Stand by Me Doraemon, the grown up Dekisugi says that he proposed to Shizuka, but she refused since Dekisugi can do everything on his own. So Shizuka marries Nobita who saves her from a snowstorm. *In the 1973 anime and early episodes of the 1979 anime, Shizuka addresses Nobita as "Nobita-kun" instead of "Nobita-san". *In a test where the American kids watched the original Japanese dub of Doraemon, Shizuka's personality wasn't too good for American kids to understand, so they had to alter her personality slightly, making her personality slightly more tomboyish and took out her love for bathing, but still being a kind-natured girl. *In the Thai, Hindi, Bengali, Tamil and Telugu dub, Shizuka refers to Gian by his nickname like the rest of her friends. *Her name in Bengali should be spelt শিযুকা মিনামোটো (Shizuka Minamoto). Except some episodes, her name is spelt correctly in most of the Bengali dubbed episodes. *Shizuka is the least appearing character among the main characters in the manga. Navigation es:Shizuka Minamoto id:Minamoto Shizuka it:Shizuka pt:Shizuka Minamoto ja:源静香 th:มินาโมโตะ ชิซุกะ tl:Shizuka vi:Shizuka zh:源靜香 __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Main Series Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Short movie Characters Category:Students Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Minamoto Family Category:Nobi Family Category:Movie Characters Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:Manga Characters